More names by me
by Grasspaw
Summary: More names by me.


**Okay, rules! If you are having trouble with coming up with names for your warriors, you can use this. You pick the category you want, (Fire, ice, water, prey, predator, etc.,) and then you use the first letter of your first name to find the first part of your name. Then you scroll down to the bottom to find the last part of your name. Kinda fun to do. Feel free to tell me your name if you want to.**

**(Fire)**

A- Fire

B- Flame

C- Blaze

D- Burn

E- Kindle

F- Heat

G- Warm

H- Singe

I- Sear

J- Scorch

K- Ember

L- Flaming

M- Cinder

N- Fire

O- Flame

P- Blaze

Q- Burnt

R- Kindle

S- Heat

T- Warm

U- Singe

V- Sear

W- Scorched

K- Ember

Y- Flaming

Z- Cinder

**(Cold)**

A- Chill

B- Ice

C- Snow

D- Frost

E- Freezing

F- Cold

G- Winter

H- Cool

I- Frozen

J- Icy

K- Polar

L- Arctic

M- Glacial

N- Chill

O- Ice

P- Snow

Q- Frost

R- Freezing

S- Cold

T- Winter

U- Cool

V- Frozen

W- Icy

X- Polar

Y- Arctic

Z- Glacial

**(Bird)**

A- Jay

B- Thrush

C- Robin

D- Dove

E- Eagle

F- Hawk

G- Falcon

H- Raven

I- Swallow

J- Crow

K- Kestrel

L- Vulture

M- Owl

N- Jay

O- Thrush

P- Robin

Q- Dove

R- Eagle

S- Hawk

T- Falcon

U- Raven

V- Swallow

W- Crow

X- Swan

Y- Vulture

Z- Owl

**(Prey)**

A- Mouse

B- Lizard

C- Vole

D- Squirrel

E- Rabbit

F- Hare

G- Fish

H- Weasel

I- Frog

J- Toad

K- Gecko

L- Beetle

M- Fish

N- Mouse

O- Lizard

P- Vole

Q- Squirrel

R- Rabbit

S- Hare

T- Fish

U- Weasel

V- Frog

W- Toad

X- Gecko

Y- Beetle

Z- Fish

**(Color)**

A- Red

B- Gold

C- Green

D- Gray

E- Silver

F- Black

G- White

H- Amber

I- Hazel

J- Blue

K- Brown

L- Russet

M- Sorrel

N- Red

O- Gold

P- Green

Q- Gray

R- Silver

S- Black

T- White

U- Amber

V- Hazel

W- Blue

X- Brown

Y- Russet

Z- Sorrel

**(Predator)**

A- Rat

B- Dog

C- Fox

D- Wolf

E- Snake

F- Adder

G- Leopard

H- Tiger

I- Lion

J- Badger

K- Bear

L- Viper

M- Weasel

N- Rat

O- Dog

P- Fox

Q- Wolf

R- Snake

S- Adder

T- Leopard

U- Tiger

V- Lion

W- Badger

X- Bear

Y- Viper

Z- Weasel

**(Tree)**

A- Ash

B- Birch

C- Oak

D- Willow

E- Beech

F- Maple

G- Pine

H- Rowan

I- Aspen

J- Cedar

K- Spruce

L- Pecan

M- Aspen

N- Ash

O- Birch

P- Oak

Q- Willow

R- Beech

S Maple

T- Pine

U- Rowan

V- Aspen

W- Cedar

X Spruce

Y- Pecan

Z- Aspen

**(Earth)**

A- Dust

B- Dirt

C- Mud

D- Sand

E- Dusty

F- Dirty

G- Muddy

H- Sandy

I- Stone

J- Rock

K- Wood

L- Stony

M- Rocky

N- Dust

O- Dirt

P- Mud

Q- Sand

R- Dusty

S- Dirty

T- Muddy

U- Sandy

V- Stone

W- Rock

X- Wood

Y- Stony

Z- Rocky

**(Sharp)**

A- Bark

B- Thorn

C- Razor

D- Sharp

E- Thistle

F- Nettle

G- Splinter

H- Burr

I- Bramble

J- Poison

K- Spiky

L- Jagged

M- Pointed

N- Bark

O- Thorn

P- Razor

Q- Sharp

R- Thistle

S- Nettle

T- Splinter

U- Burr

V- Bramble

W- Poison

X- Spiky

Y- Jagged

Z- Pointed

**(Speed)**

A- Fast

B- Speedy

C- Running

D- Quick

E- Fleet

F- Swift

G-Rapid

H- Flash

I- Breeze

J- Wind

K- Zephyr

L- Hasty

M- Hurrying

N- Fast

O- Speedy

P- Running

Q- Quick

R- Fleet

S- Swift

T-Rapid

U- Flash

V- Breeze

W- Wind

X- Zephyr

Y- Hasty

Z- Hurrying

**(Water)**

A- Pond

B- Stream

C- Wet

D- Dew

E- River

F- Lake

G- Ocean

H- Fog

I- Mist

J- Cloud

K- Rain

L- Damp

M- Steam

N- Pond

O- Stream

P- Wet

Q- Dew

R- River

S- Lake

T- Ocean

U- Fog

V- Mist

W- Cloud

X- Rain

Y- Damp

Z- Steam

**(Dark)**

A- Dark

B- Night

C- Shadow

D- Darkness

E- Dusk

F- Dim

G- Shade

H- Shady

I- Dusky

J- Shadowy

K- Dimness

L- Twilight

M- Evening

N- Dark

O- Night

P- Shadow

Q- Darkness

R- Dusk

S- Dim

T- Shade

U- Shady

V- Dusky

W- Shadowy

X- Dimness

Y- Twilight

Z- Evening

**Okay, now here are some end names that I thought might work with those ones up there. Last letter of your last name.**

A- Tail

B- Claw

C- Pelt

D- Heart

E- Sky

F- Foot

G- Face

H- Moon

I- Pool

J- Shadow

K- Spirit

L- Storm

M- Fang

N- Tail

O- Claw

P- Pelt

Q- Heart

R- Sky

S- Foot

T- Face

U- Moon

V- Pool

W- Shadow

X- Spirit

Y- Storm

Z- Fang

**I know some of the names are repeated, (actually, they all are) but that's just cause it's hard to come up with 26 different names for so many different categories! So don't be mad at me. (Please)**


End file.
